A conventional side-release buckle assembly includes a male connection member that is configured to mate with a female connection member, such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,472, entitled “Buckle.” Each connection member is configured to retain a strap, such as a seatbelt or backpack strap. The male connection member includes integral buttons that may be engaged to release the male connection member from the female connection member, thereby disconnecting the buckle assembly.
FIG. 1 illustrates a top view of a disconnected conventional buckle assembly 10. The buckle assembly 10 includes a male connection member 12 and a female connection member 14. The male connection member 12 includes a pair of flexible lateral arms 16 having buttons 18 at distal ends 20. A rigid strut member 22 extends between the lateral arms 16. A strap receiving channel 21 is formed through the male connection member 12 between the rigid strut member 22 and a strap bar 23, which is configured to clamp into a strap. The lateral arms 16 are configured to pivot in the direction of arcs A and A′ about pivot points 24 defined by the union of the rigid strut member 22 and the lateral arms 16. In general, the rigid strut member 22 is disposed between the pivot points 24 and the strap-receiving channel 21. As such, the pivot points 24 are distally located from the strap bar 23. As shown in FIG. 1, the rigid strut member 22 extends between the arms 16 and is integrally connected to the main body 25 of the male connection member 12. Thus, the rigid strut member 22 is inflexible.
In order to secure the male connection member 12 into the female connection member 14, the male connection member 12 is urged into the female connection member 14 in the direction of arrow B. A guide beam 26 of the male connection member 12 moves into a reciprocal channel (not shown) formed in the female connection member 14 to ensure proper mating alignment between the male and female connection members 12 and 14, respectively. As the male connection member 12 is urged into the female connection member 14, the lateral arms 16 deflect inwardly in the directions of arcs A and A′ until the buttons 18 reach button openings 28 formed through the female connection member 14. When the buttons 18 enter the button openings 28, the tension stored in the lateral arms 16 snapably forces the lateral arms 16 and the buttons laterally outward, so that the buttons 18 are secured within the button openings 28. At this point, the male connection member 12 is secured to the female connection member 14.
FIG. 2 illustrates a top view of the conventional buckle assembly 10 in which the male connection member 12 is securely mated into the female connection member 14. In order to disconnect the male connection member 12 from the female connection member 14, the buttons 18 are squeezed toward one another in the direction of arcs A and A′.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in general, the larger the lateral arms 16 are, the easier it is for a user to push the buttons 18 inward. Because of the configuration of the rigid strut member 22 and associated pivot points 24, however, the size of the arms 16 and buttons 18 is limited. Further, if the arms 16 are too large, the arms 16 are not easily deflected due to the force exerted into the arms 16 by the rigid strut member 22.
Thus, a need exists for a buckle assembly having mating components that may be easily disconnected. In particular, a need exists for a side-release buckle assembly in which a male connection member may be disconnected from a female connection member using less force as compared to conventional side-release buckle assemblies.